scpf_foundation_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Field Agent Atomic
Name: ALIAS Atomic, Fart, Atom (See Addendum 01); REAL REDACTED Clearance: Level 4 D.O.B: '''REDACTED '''Can be found at: Area-108 History: REDACTED first heard about the Foundation when he co-founded the communist group Noobish Plastic alongside a Class-E personnel and former Foundation member REDACTED. He conducted several successful raids at Sites 79 and 7, completely outperforming the Mobile Task Forces stationed there and enraging a Nine Tailed Fox operative into a mass retraining of all Mobile Task Forces. [Note: all MTF operatives seem to have gotten quite proficient at their job. I'm happy for them.] After looking into the SCPF lore and such, he betrayed the Chaos Insurgency and Noobish Plastic's original mission and joined the Foundation, proposing an unspoken alliance between the SCPF and Noobish Plastic. After rising up the ranks in a course of a week or two, he became a Security Division trainee, and aspires to construct a new site for the use of the Foundation. [Note: to anyone reading this (especially Kellin and/or Crotonix), if you have any sort of experience in building sites for this group, I'd like some assistance. Thanks.] He is currently only semi-proficient in SCP Foundation lore but intends to increase his knowledge as quickly as possible. He is one of the best in the Foundation with regards to grammatical and spelling skills. Additional notes: One of the most loyal (in his own opinion) members of the Foundation. Struggles with minor psychological issues that cloud his judgement and may be the result of his temporary inactivity/retirement from the Foundation. [Note: yes, any retirement I enact WILL be temporary. Don't worry, guys.] Aspires to construct Site-112 sometime in the near future. Has collaborated with a confused Foundation/CI/Hostile Group of Interest personnel to create four or five (at the time of writing) new SCPs that will be scripted as soon as he (Atomic) can figure out how to code crap. Note from the Writer: I'd like to give a special thanks to RedRabbid999, skountanis, gizmofalcoa, and OnlineStudio for seeing potential in me, and encouraging me along in my career as Security, and for seeing me as a worthy candidate for the best of the best, Mobile Task Force unit Alpha-1 "Red Right Hand." I'd like to thank xExonious, BioHazerdZed11, jesseykiller (no longer in the Foundation, sadly), and daniel4222 for being amazing friends and colleagues, and everyone else in general for bringing on the fun. To Epinine and edwardzzzz4, thank you for helping me get started off within the Security Division...none of what I've become would have been possible without you guys. To Kellin, thank you for your personality and for putting up with my constant questions and what-not. To Chriscosmo, thank you for your amazing architectural skill and for not hating me after my CI days. To Agent Ludo, thank you for helping me get started on Site-112, and for providing so much for me. To LordCrotonix and Epinine (again), thank you for deeming me worthy of the Internal Security Department. To everyone else, thank you for being great people, and making this group the most fun I can say I've ever had in any sort of group. You're all epic, keep it up! Quotations: "MTF Training Site: Where everyone goes to see who the ISD really are..." "Hm?" "Kellin, may I speak to you for a moment?" "Well EXPLETIVE." "I told you three times not to open the damn door!" "Well, that's one way to do it..." "Woops." Addendum 01: You can call me whatever the crap you feel like. Honestly, I don't care. '''Addendum 02: '''I suggest that all site owners remove the "dolphin dive" function on all available firearms on-site. A few Just about all of the CI members have figured out how to fly around the map using it, and just about everyone else knows that you can glitch through doors and thin walls with it.